1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device having an engine-side input hub, which has a driver disk, and having a transmission-side output hub, with it being possible for the engine-side input hub to be coupled to the transmission-side output hub, and with a fastening means being provided for axially fixing the output hub to a transmission shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses clutch devices, in particular multiplate clutches, which have an input hub which can be connected to the engine output shaft. The input hubs are in turn provided with a driver disk in order to transmit the rotation to the clutch input housing or the like. The input hub is for example connected to an outer plate carrier whose outer plates can be coupled to inner plates, with the inner plates in turn being arranged on an inner plate carrier. The inner plate carrier in turn has an output hub which can be connected to a transmission shaft. Here, the output hub is fixed to the transmission shaft in the axial direction with the aid of a fastening means. The fastening means is usually a securing ring.
The above-described prior art has the disadvantage that the assembly of the clutch device on the transmission or on the transmission shaft is difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a clutch device having a fastening means for axially fixing the output hub to a transmission shaft, which clutch device permits particularly simple and therefore cost-effective assembly on a transmission.